


Dalawa

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: Gabi ng Lagim [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Family, Horror, Husbands Kaisoo, M/M, Son Taeoh
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Patutulugin na ni Jongin si Taeoh.





	Dalawa

**Author's Note:**

> Another attempt sa horror na again, failed.

"Kyungsoo, hm." Pugpog pa lalo ng halik ni Jongin sa asawang nakatapis lang at bagong ligo. Akap akap niya ito sa likod at gigil na inulan ng halik at pinisil pisil ang malalamang bahagi ng katawan ng asawa.

  
"Jongin, mamaya na. Kailangan ko na mag-skincare--ah--" Sipsip ni Jongin sa sensitibong parte ng leeg ni Kyungsoo bago bugbugin pa ulit ang maliit na asawa ng kanyang matutunog na halik. Ayaw na niyang bitawan pa ito.

  
"Ang bango," halik, "bango--" halik pa muli, "mo, mahal ko." halik pa lalo, "ang lambot-lambot mo pa sa pakiramdam. Sarap tirisin." halik, "Sarap mahalin ng sobra sobra." At inulan na niya ng sandamakmak pang halik ang buong mukha ni Kyungsoo na nagrereklamo na, ngunit ini-enjoy ang bawat pagtapal ng labi ni Jongin sa kanyang balat.

  
"Tama na, Dy. Patulugin mo muna si Taeoh, baka naghihintay na yun sayo." Paalala ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, kaya matapos ang ilang pahabol pang halik ni Jongin ay bumitaw na siya sa asawa.

  
"Onga pala, si Taeoh pala. Ikaw naman kase ang bango bango mo." Hirit ni Jongin sa asawa na ngayon ay lantad ang makinis at matambok nitong pwetan. Pinaraanan tuloy ni Jongin ang dila sa ibabang bahagi ng labi habang nakatingin sa pinakapaboritong parte ng katawan ng kanyang asawa.

  
Pero di rin nagtagal at natakpan iyon ng salawal ni Kyungsoo at ng malaking tshirt na sinusuot nito kada gabi na umaabot lagi sa kanyang hita.

  
"Dali na, Ni. Tingnan mo na si Taeoh." Utos ni Kyungsoo at napaupo na sa harap ng salamin para umpisahan ang kanyang skincare routine.

  
Pagkakuwan ay dumiretso na si Jongin sa kwarto ng nag-iisa nilang anak na si Taeoh na nakahiga na sa kama nitong disenyong kotse ni Lightning Mcqueen. Nakakumot na rin ang bata at laro-laro nito ang laruang eroplano.

  
Isang malambing na ngiti ang gumuhit sa labi ni Jongin pagkakita sa anak at tsaka pumaupo sa gilid ng kama at hinawi ang buhok nitong kay haba na.

  
"Hinihintay mo ba si, Daddy?"

  
"Ang tagal mo po." Sagot ng anak habang pinapaandar ang eroplano sa ere gamit ang kanyang kamay.

  
"Nag-usap pa kasi kami ng Papa mo. Sensya na, 'nak." Paliwanag niya habang inaayos ang kumot sa katawan ni Taeoh.

  
Tumigil si Taeoh sa paglalaro at humikab na. Nilagay naman ni Jongin sa ibabaw ng maliit na tokador sa tabi ng kama ng anak ang laruang eroplano nito bago humalik sa noo ng bata.

  
"Tulog na, maaga ka pa sa school bukas, okay?"

  
Tumango ang bata na kamukhang-kamukha niya at humalik sa bulbunan ng ulo nito at sa noo muli ng paulit-ulit.

  
"Daddy, Daddy, okay na, sobra na yung kiss." Hagikgik ng bata na ikinapisil na lang ni Jongin sa ilong ng bata sa gigil.

  
"Osige na, tulog na."

  
"Daddy, check mo muna if may monster sa ilalim ng bed ko."

  
"Ay sus, ikaw talaga." Gulo ni Jongin sa buhok ni Taeoh bago dahan dahang umalis ng kama at napaluhod na sa sahig.

  
Taimtim ang tingin ni Taeoh sa kanya na ikinatawa na lang ni Jongin bahagya tsaka unti-unting yumuko at sumilip sa ilalim ng kama ng anak.

  
"Shh."

  
Tumingin ulit siya kay Taeoh na nasa ibabaw ng kama at nakatingin sa kanya.

  
Yumuko siyang muli sa ilalim ng kama para kumpirmahin ang nakita.

  
Sa kanyang gulat, eksaktong replika ni Taeoh ang nasa ilalim ng kama at nakalapat ang daliri sa bibig bago umiling at tumuro sa taas. "Shh...monster, daddy."

  
Balik ang tingin sa taas ng kama nang may salubong na kilay at pagtataka. "May monster po ba, Daddy?"

  
Tingin muli sa baba kung saan ang pangalawang Taeoh ay iling nang iling sa kanya.

  
Kaba at kilabot, yan ang kanyang pakiramdam sa mga sandaling iyon at hindi na niya alam kung sino ang totoo at hindi.

  
"Puta."


End file.
